madagascarfandomcom-20200222-history
King Me (All Hail King Julien episode)/Transcript
|General}} /OnLine|OnLine}} /Lists|Lists}} /Trivia|Trivia}} /Quotes|Quotes}} /Photos|Photos}} /Transcript|Transcript}} }} ---- Scene I: Forest The episode starts in the middle of the dark and unlit forest. Maurice: Ladies and gentlemen, King Julien! A spotlight was turned on revealing King Julien who was leaning on a tree. Music starts to play as the crowd applauses. King Julien: '*sings* I wanna dance. I wanna mo-ove. I wanna dance. Ooh. Ooh. I wanna groo-ove... ''Scene quickly pans to the left showing Maurice lying on the ground. '''Maurice: Yeah. It's show time! Maurice jumps up and lands beside King Julien who was now standing properly. King Julien: 'What's up my peoples? No, your eyes are not going crazy. It's me, King Julien! And Maurice, of course. *to Maurice* Hello. '''Maurice: ''Sup! 'King Julien: '''Aah, cheer up you fuzzy pumpkin. It's a party, for me! I'm the king! Can I hear some noise there. ''King Julien walks to the cheering crowds as he let his left arm high five with his people and touches Mort's face by accident to Mort's joy. As people were having fun at the party, a group of foosas came out suddenly as the people started to scatter around, scared. Maurice ran to King Julien. '''Maurice: ''You have to run, your majesty. It's not safe!'' King Julien: 'King Julien does not run. I got this! ''King Julien invited the foosas for a brawl as the foosas ran towards him as he beats up all of the foosas in various and mostly impossible ways before the foosas seem to be eating King Julien as he stopped fighting and crouched onto the ground, surrounded by hungry foosas. Suddenly, King Julien came out, exploding the foosa away with his keytar and starts playing it. The background turns into Maurice's face (mouth specifically) as he said in a deep voice. 'Maurice: '''Prince Julien! Prince Julien, wake up! Scene II: Prince Julien's Chambers ''The scene suddenly changes to Prince Julien lying/dreaming on his bed while playing his imaginary keytar which is his cushion. '' '''Maurice: '''Prince Julien. Prince Julien, wake up! You have a meeting with your uncle the King in an hour. ''Prince Julien still doesn't wake up as he began to sing a song while still playing his 'keytar'. 'Maurice: '*sighs* *shouts* DANCE PARTY AT THE BAOBAB TREE! 'Prince Julien: '*immediately wakes up* What you say what? Why wasn't I invited? Wait, there is no dance party is there? 'Maurice: '''Of course not. Had the dream again, didn't you? '''Prince Julien: '''Yes. It's always the same. I am the most awesome king ever Maurice! And then I wake up and see you. '''Maurice: '''Maybe some day that dream will come true. '''Prince Julien: '''Please. We'd have to pry the crown from my uncle's cold dead head. And even then, he probably wouldn't give it to you. '''Maurice: '''Well you gotta give the guy credit. He has kept us safe. '''Prince Julien: '''But through fear, Maurice, the foosa threat is like majorly exaggerated. '''Maurice: '''They ate half the kingdom last year. '''Prince Julien: '''And left the other half perfectly fine. What am I always saying? '''Maurice: '''Do these toenails make me look fat? '''Prince Julien: '''Yes. Wait, no! That is- well, but also, I don't want to survive, Maurice! I want to live! And this, is not living. Scene III: The Kingdom ''Zooms out of the hut into the quiet kingdom, showing signs saying "Keep Quiet", "I Want You to Shut Up" as a lemur pops out from a rock, looking around before another lemur pops out. 'Second lemur: '''Sshhhh! ''Both lemurs pops back in. Another sign is shown saying "Shhh!" and another "I Want You to Shut Up", this time with a drawing of Uncle King Julien/King Julien XII on it as the real Uncle King pops out from the bottom of the screen as he looks around and then crawls quietly to a certain place before calling very silently. 'Uncle King Julien: '''Masikura? '''Masikura: '*appears behind Uncle King* Yes, your majesty. 'Uncle King Julien: '''Woah! *falls onto the ground* Holy forehead! Right, I'm ready for my psychic reading. Got a really good feeling about this one. '''Masikura: '''Your majesty, I'm sorry. The prophecy is very clear. The king of the lemurs will be eaten by, the foosa! '''Uncle King Julien: '''Yeahyeahyeahyeahyeahyeahyeah. By sundown tomorrow, I know all that. Are you sure the sky gods have been getting my offerings? '''Masikura: '''Your sacrifices, while appreciated, cannot rewrite the future. '''Uncle King Julien: '''And what about my begging? Have they heard my pathetic begging? I've really stepped up my game. I've started to hunch over, and grovel, you know? *hunches over and makes a strange face* And kinda do this kinda thing now. *looks at body while keeping hunched pose* They've gotta, like, love this, right? Nnng! ''Masikura shoots her tongue and attaches it to Uncle King Julien's forehead, again predicting the future. '''Masikura: Prediction stands. The one who wears the crown will be eaten tomorrow. Uncle King Julien: 'The one who wears the crown... Masikura, you... *grabs Masikura and lifts her off the rock and kisses her* ... are a genius! Scene IV: The Airplane ''The view is placed near the floor, facing up slightly to face Uncle King Julien speaking to Prince Julien. '''Uncle King Julien: '''Congratulations! How sweet is this? My boy, *places the crown on Prince Julien's head* are king now! '''Maurice: '''He- he- he- he's the what now? '''Uncle King Julien: '''Ruling a kindom is a young lemur's game. I've had a good run, but you know, it's time to move on. '''Maurice: '''Are you sure the prince is ready? gasping from Prince, now king, Julien '''Uncle King Julien: Woo! Looks ready to me! Maurice: 'This all just seems so sudden! '''Uncle King Julien: '''Oh, don't worry, our paths are gonna cross again. Maybe as early as, I don't know, day after tomorrow? Crazy thing about fate is how unpredictable it is! Toodles! ''Uncle King Julien spins around and begins advancing towards the exit, to find Clover standing behind him. 'Uncle King Julien: '''Wah! ...Oh Clover, I forgot about you. (To King Julien) Meet your new bodyguard. She comes with the deal. *jumps into the window of a nearby door* Free advice! Lock the door when you're in the bathroom. She's very nosy. Sweet breath of life! *falls backwards through the window* '''King Julien: '(Quietly and excitedly) Aaaaaaaaaaaaah! *groans and falls backwards* '''Clover: Is he alright? Maurice: '''That question's haunted my every waking hour since I began watching over the prince. But this? My guess: It's some kind of bliss coma which he should be coming out of in three, two, one, now! '''King Julien: (Excitedly) Ah! Hahahaha! *jumps up to the top of the throne* I'm the king now! Me! The king! Aha! Oh! You like me! You really like me! Oh, this is so unexpected, I have so many people to thank. First of all, g- I gotta give it up to the Sky Gods, right? For always having up back. Peace, peace up to you. Maurice: 'Prince! I mean King Julien, I know you're excited, but... but w- we need to take this slow, OK? I mean, get a feel for the job! Come up with a plan. B- before we go public. '''King Julien: *'jumps into Maurice's arms* Or... We could throw the most dopest, most off-the-heezy coronation bash this kingdom has ever seen! '''Clover: '''But with all due respect, Your New Majesty... A large ceremony could attract the foosa. '''Maurice: Exactly, if you want a ceremony, we can keep it nice and low-key. Immediate family only, which means, well, me, since the rest of your family was kill- yeh- sent away to a ncie farm with lots of room to run around and play. King Julien: 'Maurice, you speak the truth. We shall do the smallest, most boring, lame party ever. Scene V: The Water Slide ''This scene shows Xixi inside of a broken television screen at night, hosting her show. 'Xixi: '''Oh, the kingdom is abuzz, atwitter and excited to catch its first glimpse of our new king. I'm Xixi reporting live from the coronation. ''Blue butterflies can be seen flying past a water slide. King Julien emerges from the water, with his eyes closed, his hands on his chest, and his tail wrapped around him. His method of emergence is revealed to be him standing on top of a crocodile. He raises his arms as the butterflies return and fly around him. A second crocodile appears and his spreads his legs with one foot on each crocodile as the three move foreward. 'King Julien: '''Hello, my sad little lemurs of Madagascar! Your new king is here! He's beautiful, eh? He's charming! Ohohoh! *King Julien drops to the ground, now walking on his hands with his feet in the air.* He can do backflips! *does a backflip* He's me! '''Xixi: '''The previous king's sudden departure has many wondering if this former prince and notorious party animal is ready to settle down. '''King Julien: '(Pointing to Xixi's feet) Killer boots. 'Xixi: '''Hm? '''Maurice: '''It is my honor to present our illustrious King Julien XIII! '''King Julien: '''Today is the start of a new era! A new King Julien! Music and laughing and parties and everything fun are no longer illegal. And, you don't have to be afraid of the foosa anymore! They can take our women, they can take our precious metals, they can take our freedom! But they can never take our freedom! ''*confused murmurs* 'King Julien: '''Eh! *Mort falls to the ground* '''Mort: '''I believe you, new King Julien! '''King Julien: '''Yes, what is your name, you very squat, stumpy and mousy lemur? '''Mort: '''Mort! Hello! '''King Julien: '''Keytar me, Maurice! ''Dance music begins emitting from King Julien's keytar, and other lemurs begin dancing and laughing, including Mort. 'King Julien: '''Yeah! Hahahah! Now we got ourselves a party! ''A foosa jumps into the scene and attempts to bite a lemur. All of the other lemurs begin to scream and run, as the foosa looks around for another target. 'Clover: '(Into imaginary microphone) Hostiles in the perimeter, I got this. Eey-ya! *attacks a nearby foosa* Threat neutralized. I repeat, threat... Some more fossa trample on Clover causing her to fall flat on her face, as her tail wilts to the ground afterwards. 'Willie: '''We're all gonna die! '''King Julien: '''Nobody told the foosa it's a holiday?! ''A foosa creeps up on a group of lemurs attempting to escape, causing them to flee. Another appears and surround the group. 'Foosa 1: '(To King Julien) Foosa hungry! '''Foosa 2: Foosa eat! King Julien: 'Aaah! *jumps up onto cliff to escape foosa, with the foosa following soon after* '''Mort: '(To foosa, while running) I am bland and flavorless! '''Clover: Don't worry, I've got 'em. Oh. Maurice: (To King Julien) King Julien, what's your plan? King Julien: 'Everybody flee for your lives! Ah! '''Mort: '(Jumping) Yay! He is saving us all! In very confusing ways! Ahahaha! A foosa bites mort and presses him onto the ground, before it and other foosa take Mort and the other lemurs except for Maurice and Clover. Scene VI: The Next Day It is the next day. King Julien's keytar is laying on the ground, and wind is blowing. '''King Julien: '''Hello? Kingdom? Where is everyone? '''Maurice: Gone. King Julien: 'Gone... But did they not hear the order to run away, because I was pretty loud when I screamed it. '''Maurice: '''The ones who didn't end up on the foosa's grocery list did run away, but they never came back! '''King Julien: '''My kingdom? '''Maurice: '''It's just you and me... '''Clover: '''And me. Aah! '''King Julien: '''I... I didn't even make it to the keytar solo. *sobs* '''Masikura: '''You never had a chance. '''King Julien: '''Who said that? Crown? Is that you? ''Masikura appears on King Juliens crown, startling him and causing him to throw it. '''King Julien: '''I'm already on edge, dragon lady. How about a heads-up? '''Maurice: '''What do you mean he never had a chance? '''Masikura: '''Your uncle knew this was going to happen. I foretold months ago that the king of the lemurs would be eaten by the foosa. '''Maurice: That's why he suddenly made you king! He set you up, Your Majesty. King Julien: '''Yes. He is so wise. If he is not king, the king cannot be eaten. You see, this is the superior thinking you must do when you are king, Maurice. '''Maurice: '''But Your Majesty, that means you will be eaten. '''King Julien: '''No, Maurice, you're not listening. The king cannot be eaten if he is not king. I am king, therefore I- Oh. '''Maurice: Your Majesty, prophecies can be wrong. Masikura: '''No, he's definitely foosa chow. '''Maurice: '''You're the king. Prophecy or not, your kingdom needs you. '''King Julien: '''Yes. Yes, of course you are right. We must get our people back, and I know how to do it! '''Maurice: Lay it on us, KJ! King Julien: The answer is simple, people: we repopulate. Clover, you're with me. Maurice, Masikura, anytime you're ready. Clover, Maurice, and Masikura: No. King Julien: 'Really, you sure? I mean it's a time-honored tradition. ''The others shake their heads. '''King Julien: '''Well, then I guess I'll have to save them from the foosa myself. '''Maurice: You'd do that? King Julien: 'There must be some reason the gods chose me. Maybe that reason is to get eaten while saving my people. Hey, thanks for thinking of me, gods! Appreciate that. '''Clover: '''I'm going with you. *stands up but faints and collapses* '''King Julien: '''If she wakes up, tell her thanks, but this is something I need to do on my own. Let's go, Maurice! '''Maurice: '''What? Scene VII: The Foosa's Home ''Foosa can be seen surrounding Willie, Dorothy, Becca, and another unknown lemur. The shot pans over to Mort. 'Mort: '-And this is the short loin. Very tender! Mm! The foosa are shown watching Mort teaching them about different parts of the mouse lemur. The foosa are watching very intently and hungrily. '' '''Mort: '''Mm! '''Willie: *'Grabs Mort* What. Are. You. Doing?! 'Mort: '''It's OK! They will never, ever, ever be able to eat us, because King Julien will come to rescue everybody! *runs away* Oh, honey mustard, or barbledeecue? *A foosa faints and falls backwards* ''King Julien and Maurice can be seen climbing a cliff to reach the Cove of Wonders. '''Maurice: '''Your Majesty, are you sure where you're going? '''King Julien: '''These are the directions Masikura gave me, eh? The Cove of Wonders, a depository of treasure the gods have bestowed for centuries on the Julien kings. '''Maurice: '''Looks like a buttload of junk washed up on a beach. '''King Julien: '''Yes, but this buttload is all mine now! *laughs and runs down to search through the piles of "treasure"* '''Maurice: '''Did Masikura say what we should be lookin' for? '''King Julien: '''Nope, only that when I found the right weapon to save my peoples, I would know in my heart. Ooh! Getting a palpitation. Hey, checka-checka this! *King Julien turns on a boombox which begins playing dance music* Pretty sure I could smash some foosa with this baby! That, that's some serious ultra-bass! I think I just lost hearing on my left side. My heart is feeling this one, buddy! '''Maurice: Why don't we try to find a weapon with a little more firepower and a little less ultra-bass? King Julien: '''I am the metal head foosa destroyer, half lemur, half metal lemur head. Powerful! *falls over* '''Maurice: '''Harpoon! '''King Julien: '''Steady it so I can aim! '''Maurice: '''You know what you're doing? '''King Julien: '''Of course not! *King Julien bounces on top of the harpoon launcher, causing it to shoot. King Julien's leg is entangled by the rope and flies with the harpoon. He swings down and hits the boombox again, which begins playing dance music again. He turns the music's volume up.* How crazy is this? There's a connection here! Maurice, could my mother have had another son? '''Maurice: Pretty sure your mother didn't give birth to a boombox. King Julien: *jumps down onto a rock while holding a paddle ball* Haha! Maurice: Your Majesty, give me the toy. King Julien: 'Are you sure it's just a toy? Or could it be a foosa destroyer in disguise? '''Maurice: '''You and I both know it's now a- *King Julien hits Maurice with the ball twice* '''King Julien: '''Can't touch me! Yeah! Can! Not! Touch! *hits Maurice two more times* '''Maurice: '(While being hit by the ball repeatedly) I really can't touch you! Heads up! *Maurice suddenly lunges at King Julien* 'King Julien: *'Lays down to avoid Maurice, and hits him with the ball again. Maurice runs at him again, only to be hit with the ball after King Julien leaps over him. 'Maurice: '(panting from exhaustion) Your Majesty, I think you just found your weapon! Foosa are cheering while Mort opens two lettuce leaves up to reveal himself hiding inside of them. He then begins to dance with the leaves. He opens up a foosa's mouth and runs his finger down its tongue. He then pulls his hand out and uses it to slap his rear. Maurice and King Julien then make their way to the foosa. '''King Julien: It's always the stupid ones that show true bravery. OK, once I have distracted the foosa, you get my people to safety. Maurice: '''Understood. '''King Julien: And whatever happens, even if I scream for you, the kingdom comes first. Maurice: '''Of course. '''King Julien: '''Even if I'm bitten in half. And not the butt half. The head half, so I'm still able to howl your name. '''Maurice: '''What you're doing is incredibly brave, King Julien. I'll never forget you. King Julien? Are you crying? '''King Julien: No, one of your ears just poked my eye. I think it might have blinded me. Aah. Aah. OK. False alarm. Seriously, Mo-Mo, thank you for always looking out for me. Even if it was your job. Maurice: It stopped being a job a long time ago, Your Majesty. King Julien: That's very kind of you to say, Maurice. Unless it stopped being a job because someone fired you, in which case, it's a little creepy you came to work. Mort: '''(Still entertaining the foosa) Mm-hm! '''King Julien: '''Hey dummies! Over here! *leaps over the foosa and in front of them, paddle ball still in hand* How do you like me now? Ha! Da! *he attacks a foosa with the ball* '''Foosa: *Bites ball and pulls it off of paddle before slurping it up and grinning at King Julien* King Julien: Hyah! *Hits foosa with paddle, only for it to crack and break* (scared) That was not supposed to happen... Eheheh! AH! (Throws paddle handle at foosa* Foosa: '*growls* ''King Julien runs away from the foosa, screaming. He is surrounded by foosa. 'Maurice: '''Oh, no. The people, Your Majesty! Get to the cage! ''A cage is seen holding Ted, Becca, Dorothy, and another unknown lemur. King Julien takes off his crown and begins swinging it in front of the foosa. He throws it, distracting them. He jumps down to the cage and begins to open it. '''King Julien: '''I know it doesn't look like it, but this is a rescue. *The foosa appear behind King Julien, scaring the lemurs he attempted to free. King Julien runs past the foosa and puts his crown back on.* Maurice! Forget about what I said! I'm gonna scream and I want you to help me! '''Maurice: '''How is this happening? He had the weapon Masikura said could save his people! Of course. How could I be so stupid? '''King Julien: '''Maurice? Where are you going? What kind of yellow-booted coward would just run away and leave his own people in the toothy mouths of the foosa? *the lemurs in the cage point to Julien* Oh man. Oh, you gotta be kidding me. I really am the worst king ever. I deserve to be eaten. Take me. '''Mort: *cries* I believed in you! *runs into a foosa's arms* Foosa: *Hugs Mort and glares at King Julien* King Julien: 'My only regret is that I did not save everyone and we are going to be eaten. That's a pretty big one, I guess. You know as far as regrets go. I'm sorry everybody. '''Willie: '''It happens. '''Other lemur: '''What are you gonna do. '''Mort: '''Well, I am still sad. '''Ted: '''We're lemurs. I'm surprised we lived this long. *Willie nods* '''King Julien: '''True dat, Ted. So true dat. '''Boombox: '(Loudly) I like to move it, move it. You like to... I like to move it, move it. Maurice appears on a cliff holding the boombox. 'King Julien: '''Maurice? You came back! Kind of inappropriate time to shake your moneymaker though, don't you think? '''Maurice: '''THIS is your weapon! The first choice you made with your heart! This is you! '''King Julien: '''Yes! *Kicks foosa* My special places are getting all tingly! Who's you're ruler, baby? '''Mort: '''You are? '''King Julien: '''Got that right! Maurice! Drop me a beat! *King Julien dances to the music playing on the boombox while glaring at the foosa, before breaking the vines he was tied up in and jumps up, causing two foosa to attack him and hit their heads together* ''King Julien grabs Dorothy and swings her around toward the foosa, dancing with her. 'Dorothy: '''Aah! ''King Julien swings her against the head of a foosa before throwing her up to Maurice to save her. He then runs to Becca, dancing while kicking foosa around. He grabs her and spins her around before throwing her too to Maurice. Other lemurs, including Mort, begin dancing with Julien. He grabs Ted and Willie's feet before swinging them up to the cliff too. (Somehow they appear on the ground again) He then grabs Ted and Willie before throwing them up to the cliff, along with an unknown female lemur. Mort is seen surrounded by foosa when King Julien emerges from under them and begins dancing again, and Mort smiles. King Julien begins kicking a number of foosa, fascinating Mort and sparking his love for King Julien's feet. Mort breaks free from the vines and hugs Julien's feet. '''King Julien: '''Mort, what are you doing? '''Mort: Thank you, feet! I will love you forever and ever and give you all the huggies in the world! King Julien: No touching the royal feet! *Kicks Mort up to Maurice, landing on Ted* That guy is so annoying! Maurice: Your Majesty! Incoming! King Julien: It's just like my dream, only I don't have my keytar! Ooh! Ooh! Ooh! Ooh! Foosa begin approaching King Julien. King Julien: But I do have ultra-bass! Crank that naughty pony, Maurice! Boombox: '''(Even louder) I like to move it, move it, I like to move it, move it, you like to, move it! '''King Julien: *dodges foosa attempting to bite him* Boombox: 'I like to move it, move it, I like to move it, move it, you like to, move it! *The music causes boulders in a nearby mountain to shake and loosen. The boombox explodes, with the music stopping immediately.* ''King Julien is shown, with a chomp and a growl being heard. A foosa has bitten King Julien. 'Maurice: '''The prophecy. No! King Julien! '''King Julien: '''Ooaaaaaaaaaah- *King Julien's scream goes on as the mountain begins to shake. The last pebble keeping the rocks from falling breaks.* ''Rocks come falling down from the mountain, headed towards Julien and the foosa. They come down on top of the fleeing foosa, as King Julien jumps out of the way. The lemurs all cheer for King Julien. '''Ted: '''Yeah! All right! '''Maurice: '''King Julien, you did it! You-you saved them all! No offense, but I can not believe it. '''King Julien: And I cannot believe Masikura was wrong about the foosa eating me. Masikura: '''I never said all of you. '''King Julien: Wow. That is a large butt chunk they ate off me there. Masikura: 'The future!- (voice fading) *Dance music playing, lemurs cheering* Scene VIII: Aftermath ''King Julien is seen dancing in front of a number of other lemurs. Clover jumps down to him. '''Clover: '''Nice, job, Your Majesty! '''King Julien: '''I'm a king now, Clover, it's what I do. Oh, and by the way, since the rest of the ringtail guard scaredy babies ran off, I'm making you, commander! You good with that? '''Clover: I... Uh... Yes! I have so many ideas your uncle never let me implement. Acid pits, armed birds... King Julien: '''Yeah, yeah, okay. Cool the crazy, you already got the job. '''Maurice: Your Majesty, you know the party can't last forever! King Julien: '''Of course, Maurice! The foosa will return. And try to slash us to pieces with their razor sharp teeth. *A lemur begins screaming, more joining her.* '''King Julien: '''Look guys, we're a bunch of lemurs in the jungle, baby. There is nothing here that doesnt want to eat, poison, or swallow us up in gooey black pits of deathliness! '''Mort: '''Oh! Oh! I am going to die! Me! '''King Julien: '''But I learned something new today, something I already knew, and then forgot, and then learned again even more! It is this: if there may not be a tomorrow, then we got to live extra big today! *dance music resumes, lemurs begin dancing again* '''King Julien: '''You know, Maurice, this place really is paradise. *spider squeaks, crocodile chomps at something, carnivorous plant lunges at an animal* '''Uncle King Julien: '''I wonder if he's dead yet. *dance music resumes as credits roll* ---- '''RETURN TO |General}} /OnLine|OnLine}} /Lists|Lists}} /Trivia|Trivia}} /Quotes|Quotes}} /Photos|Photos}} /Transcript|Transcript}} }} ---- END OF ARTICLE ---- Category:Transcripts